Bernie love life is confusing
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Bernadetta is a shy and anitsocial girl. She never interact with much people and always hide in her room. So, it came as a shock when every guy she 'Support' on the battle feild suddenly start fighting for her affection. How would Bernie Bear handle all of the stress and affection that had shown itself so suddenly? BernadettaxReverseHarem, Protective!Byleth, Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random thing I made up.**

**I wonder how our little Bernie handle so many suitors after her heart.**

**How will her heart handle all the stress and affection that will built up.**

**Also, this a AU to the game where their no war and everyone is a year back. So they will be 'second years' since I have no idea if they have 'grades' level in their school.**

**So with that in mind, let start.**

**PS, I made my Bernadetta the Dancer class and after leveling her up to built her charm up and weapons skills. So I be using my version of Bernadetta built I made for any battle I may do in the future. **

Byleth sigh as he had to hold a sniffling Bernadetta, while glaring at the bunch of boys looking guilty as they are the reason why Bernadetta is terrify and hiding behind him and Alois, who for once was giving the kids a disprove stare with no smile like he always have, just to further prove how much trouble they are in.

"Okay. One more time. Who can explain to me why you all were chasing Bernadetta and fighting with each other?" Byleth ask.

"And we want the truth, otherwise, we will leave you with Seteth." Alois added as he cross his arms and stare them down.

As the group of students look between them, Hubert clear his throat.

"I apologize for this. I will explain what happen as best I can." Hubert said calmly as he wasn't looking forward to what to come when he have to tell Bernadetta proactive 'Big Brother' and 'Uncle' about the WHY a fight broke out between them.

It no secret that the Professor and Knight had became some sort of family figures when they learn of Bernadetta family situation and how abusive her father was and how angry they were.

So angry in fact, they straight up went to her house, while beating every guard he had to get in and threaten to kill the man if they heard even a another cry from Bernadetta that he cause.

To say that Bernadetta was now the most spoil girl within the school was a understatement and being light.

So to say that being on these two bad sides isn't something you want.

Defiantly when it come to a certain archer.

"Please do Hubert. I want to know what going on." Byleth said with a cold glare at the young man, making him mentally flinch as he knew if he anger him any further, he can give his chance to have his little flower gone for good.

"We will need to start one hour ago, when we finish training for the day." Hubert started as calmly as he could with the two overpower men staring at him.

_**(A hour ago) **_

The Three Houses had just finish a joint training seminar that was basically a game of 'Capture the flag' with their Professor's as the enemy to see how well they improve and to built trust between them to straighten their teamwork.

The teachers had won by a land slide thanks to Byleth and Hanneman magic attacks and Manuela beating the heavy hitters in weapons fights.

Turn out, the teachers felt like they been slacking in their arts despite teaching them all about and did a little training with Byleth, who felt like the teacher life was dulling his senses a little bit.

So they train with each other twice a week beyond their limits and they grew stronger.

Or in these three cases, 'regain' their lost power they let grew dull.

To say the students were shock at the power the older Professor's had and that the fact that Byleth had let himself gotten dull scare them and insipre them to train harder to catch up.

But that another story for another day.

Let get to the a simple questions that started a heated fight.

"Hey Bernadetta! Are would you be willing to spent time with me tomorrow?" Caspar call out to his shy classmate as he rush to her, making everyone turn to the two, with some of the men looking surprise and grit their teeth.

"Eep! W-what did you say!?" Bernadetta ask in surprise as she was scare of the suddenly loud voice and question.

"Sorry about that. I was so nervous to ask you a question that I just rush it without thinking about it. Anyway, I wanted to ask if your willing to go out with me tomorrow?" Caspar said with a slight red cheeks, making Bernadetta blush in shock as she didn't know how to response to this.

Some of the girls jaw drop in shock at the bull invite to the most antisocial girl in the Three Houses. But they would be shock even more for what about to happen.

Cause Hubert suddenly appear behind Bernadetta and pull her to his chest before she could even response.

"I'm sorry Caspar. But I'm afraid she will be busy with ME tomorrow. I wanted to take her a nice little field out of the public eyes to eat with her." Hubert said coldly, making EVERYONE eyes widen in shock and had to do a double take.

"Hey. Back off Hubert. I ask Bernadetta a question. And it seem to me she didn't even knew about your 'schedule' with her." Caspar shot back with a fiery glare to match Hubert frosty glare.

As the two were so focus on each other and refusing to give in, they fail to notice Ferdinand was slowly taking a stun Bernadetta away.

"Come my little rabbit. We will find a quite place to wait out the storm. And maybe we can have some tea as we discuss our little future with each other." Ferdinand said softly.

Raphael and Sylvain stop Ferdinand before he could get away.

"Hold it right there. I usually wouldn't interfere with others flirty, but I'm not letting you take my soon to be bride." Sylvain said coldly.

"Sorry you two. While I'm not a noble like you two, but I know I'm the right one for her." Raphael said with a serious expression.

Bernadetta was so close to fainting as she didn't know what was going and just wanted to go back to her room right now. But she couldn't run as she had so many hands on her and she didn't want to faint in case something happen when she does. It taking every ounce of her will power to stay still and not scream in fear and run off.

"Hmph. I doubt any of you can help and care for her. But I can." Linhardt said as he was fully awake and look serious.

"Heh. That funny coming from the one who always sleep. I can at least protect her in a fight." Felix said with his arms cross as he glare at the green hair mage.

As the guys were fighting, the ones who weren't in this argument were just staring in shock as they didn't know what to make of this.

"W-what am I looking at?" Dorothea ask as she finally found her voice.

"I think we are witnessing a battle for Bernie heart." Leonie said as she was having a hard believing it what she just said.

"I'm more surprise about Hubert fighting for her affection. I wasn't aware he was so interest in Bernadetta. I'm both happy for him and worry for her." Edelgard said as she wasn't sure how to react to this.

"And Felix is actually showing affection for someone that outside of fighting and training. I never seen him like that." Dimitri said as he wasn't sure he should help his Felix or help the poor girl who look close to breaking down in shock and fear as she wasn't sure what to do and being so close to many people at once with tension between them was helping.

"Should we do something about this?" Claude ask with a worry expression.

"Too late." Hilda said with a wince as saw that Caspar threw the first punch to Hubert, who manage to parry the punch, who threw his own punch at the smaller man.

This set everyone off as they starting to fight among themselves for Bernadetta and didn't realize the poor girl was frozen in fear and look close to crying.

"Why are they fighting!?" Flayn ask in horror.

"It because they are desperate and dumb!" Dorothea answer with a wince.

"Explain please." Edelgard ask with a wince as she saw the fight wasn't dangerous, mostly it grapples with punches and kicks, but it still rough to see them all go out.

"They all held very high affection for Bernie, but weren't sure on how to express it since they all have a bit of emotional detachment and can be a bit...cold? Yeah that the right way to put it. They could be a bit cold to people. So they wanted to ask Bernie out,but weren't sure how to do it and was most likely bother by that fact as they sure they would just scare the poor girl off." Dorothea explain as Annette and Lysithea use their magic to pull Bernadetta to them to avoid her getting into the crossfire.

""Okay. Then how did this get out of hand then?" Ingrid ask with a wince as saw that Felix was hit by Raphael and gotten a noise bleed.

She and some of the others wanted to jump in and stop the fight, but they weren't sure if that will make them more violent or not.

"They bottle up their emotions and try to make sense of their feelings. But they were so caught off guard by Caspar suddenly asking Bernie out that they went into a fight or flight mode without really thinking about out of their own affection for Bernie. And since we ARE train to fight, they went to fight without really realize how childish and dangerous this is to them." Dorothea finish as cringe as she saw that Casper knee Raphael in the stomach, making him stumble.

"Oh my goddess. They don't even realize they are fighting friends and only see each other as the 'enemies' aren't they?!" Ignatz ask in horror.

"Yes." Dorothea said with a sigh as she seen something like happen before when she was still with her old friends back at the theater.

It was horrify, and yet very informative of how some guys thinks too.

Bernadetta couldn't take all the stress anymore and started to cry a little as she saw the fight.

At the time, Professor Byleth and Alois were checking on the students as they came back and saw all of this before interfering and making the students stop with some pins down grabs.

(Present time)

Byleth and Alois just stare at the boys with just a shock expression that it started to unnerve everyone.

Defiantly when Byleth is usually wearing a blank expression all of the time and Alois always had a warm and jolly smile on his face.

"...Your all will be in a month detention and will be watch for as long as Bernadetta is here. If you start a fight again and make Bernie cry again, I will personally introduce your faces to the ground." Byleth said with a sigh as he started to walk away with Bernadetta still clung to him in fear.

Alois sigh.

"With that said, I want all those who were throwing punches and kicks to act like young adult's you all are and apologizes to each other." Alois said with a huff as he cross his arms to show how serious he was.

All the guys who in the fight turn to each other with a reluctant expression and and stare at each other.

They grimace as they all stare at the bruises on each other faces and realizes how stupid they acted.

They started to apologizes to each other, some even going as far to shake each other hands as they complement their strengths.

Alois wanted to be mad, but he would be lying if he didn't say he got involve in some fights in his youth. So he couldn't be too mad at them, but they still need a steady hand and lecture to avoid more trouble.

"Good. Now head back to classes and gather your belongings. Class had been over for two hours now and I bet your all tire." Alois said with a light chuckle as he made sure to keep an eye on them as they walk back to their classes and stay in the back as he follow them to make sure no other fight break out again.

'Oh poor Bernadetta. I feel like this will only be harder for you from now on.' Alois thought with a slight grimace.

Later, when nighttime had arrive and everyone was getting ready for bed, the men who were after Bernadetta had only one thought going to through their mind.

'I need to apologize to Bernie/Bernadetta and make sure the others guys don't get her. I love her!'

Bernadetta felt a uneasy chill go up her spine and Byleth sigh in frustration.

**And done. **

**I hope you all enjoy this random idea I just had. **

**If you got a suggestion on some 'events' that can take place, let me know. I'm very curious about this and I want this to be a bit of a share project between us all.**

**Anyway, thank you for ready and have a good day/evening/night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here the second chapter for the story.**

**I'm glade that you all seem to enjoy this story so far. I hope I can keep it up.**

**Also, when I said suggestion for idea's, I didn't mean crossovers idea's. I meant idea's you guys have that be put into the story.**

**I MAY do them as 'AU' chapters, but it will primarily stay in the game verse.**

**Now with that said, let begin once more.**

Bernadetta was taking notes in class like she always does, but she could tell that some of her classmates are staring at her.

She nearly freak out once she felt those stares, but manage to calm down as the Professor was still in the room and he seem to predict everything that could happen and stop every advance from the boys in the class to her.

Like how Casper try to pass her a note, but the Professor seem to knew he was about to pass it to her and took it away without looking away from his book he was reading to them.

She wonder if his Crest let him to see the future.

She feel like the two Crest researchers nuts would be all over Professor if there was a chance of that.

Bernadetta sigh as she finish up her notes as Byleth finish his lecture and let the class use the last mintues of class to finish their notes.

She lay her head down on her desk and close her eyes, trying to look as small as possible as she try to think why all her guys friends seem to have a crush on her and willing to fight for her.

She have no idea why their like that, but she want them to stop.

She didn't think she was worth fighting for and hurting each other for. She'll need to ask the Professor and Alois on what she should do should it get bad.

But for now, she will have to accept the fact that the Professor have Dimitri and Claude watching over her now when he not around.

She wish she stay in Black Eagle and went to the Blue Lions.

But she have to accept her choice and try to make the most of it.

"Okay class. It time to end our lessons for the day, but do make sure to study and train. A sharp mind need a strong body... That goes to you two Raphael and Casper." Byleth said as he made sure the two C's averages felt his stares.

"Y-yes sir." Casper and Raphael said as they knew they were on the edge of failing.

"Now, class dismiss." Byleth said as he begin to walk out of the classroom to go to Rhea and get this month mission.

As the class was getting ready to leave, Bernadetta pull her head off the desk, grab her handbag and was about to leave to go to her room, but stop as she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and let out a small 'eep' as she turn to the hand owner to beg for her life, but stop as she saw it was Prince Dimitri awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry to give you a fright Bernadetta. I was hoping we could spar again today." Dimitri said with sheepish smile.

"O-oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You just caught Bernie by surprise." Bernadetta said as she manage to control her nerves by doing the breathing techniques that Alois taught her to help calm her down.

"A-and I would be willing to spar with you again Dimitri. I've been having fun with our little spar's." Bernadetta said happily as she calm her nerves down.

"I'm glad to hear that Bernadetta. When I heard from the Professor that your Lances skills were on per with my own, I admit I had my doubt at first, but your speed manage to keep me on my toes. I learn many ways to approve my Lances skill thanks to you." Dimitri said happily.

"Yeah. Thanks to our spars, I think Bernie been gaining more stamina and more strength to my strikes." Bernadetta said with a earnest smile to the Prince as the two were starting to walk toward the training ground as they talk.

The two didn't notice how some of the boys glare at Dimitri head as they walk.

"Tch. That damn boar. Doesn't know when to leave his damn hands off what not his." Felix gritted his teeth angrily.

"Come on Felix, Dimitri is just sparing with her and the Professor ask him and Claude to watch her in case we cause drama again." Sylvain said as he try to calm his friend down, while also fighting the anger as well.

He know that Dimitri just means well, but it still make him uneasy as he sure if Bernadette could make him fall for her too if they keep hanging out more and more. It silly and unlikely to happen as he was pretty sure Dimitri wouldn't let himself fall in love with anyone so easily.

But still, it was a possibility.

"Yeah. His highness wouldn't act like you two did and scare the poor girl with your feelings. He will keep her safe and sound. Plus, Dedue will be there too. So I'm sure your fear is unfounded." Ingrid said to calm her friends down.

She was still surprise at how much the two change thanks to Bernadetta that she honestly think that Bernadetta may have been a witch and cast a spell on them.

Felix is still cold toward everyone, but he doesn't say rude things unless he get too annoy and try to be 'friendly' with others.

Key word TRY. He still need to work on it.

Sylvain cut back on his flirty greatly to show how serious about Bernadetta he is. The most he does is tease girls, but never more.

All in all, their crush on Bernadetta had drove them to be better.

Ingrid still have trouble with it, but she can live with it.

"Yeah. I wish I could follow them, but we been assign to help with the weeds growing outside." Sylvain said with a sigh.

"Hmph. The Professor is being overly cautious with us. We've learn our lesson." Felix said with a sigh.

"Heh. Yeah. After all those bruises, I can't blame him for making sure we keep busy for a bit. Come on Felix, the faster we do this, the faster we can go to the training ground." Sylvain said as he drag his grumpy friend away.

"Don't pull me you fool!" Felix shouted at him.

Ingrid just giggle at how happier the two were despite their own burdens.

"Who knew love can make the world a little brighter. I should thanks Bernie later." Ingrid said with a smile as she finish packing her notes and head off to the fishing pond.

She was craving fish today and wanted to catch some.

(At the training ground yard area)

Dimitri swung his wooden lance at Bernadette to make room to breath and then attack. But Bernadetta quickly parry the strike downwards and then swung her body around to hit Dimitri with the back of her lance before he could recover his footing.

But thankfully Dimitri was about to react in time and block the attack.

"You've gotten better Bernadetta. Your attacks are starting to have more force behind them now." Dimitri said as they were in a deadlock now.

"T-thank you. Your speed also improve since last time. Your able to react quicker now." Bernadetta huff out as she was losing steam a her stamina wasn't like Dimitri and was trying to end this quickly for her sake.

The two broke the deadlock and went back to their sparing.

Dedue smile as he watch his highness enjoy himself in training.

The two went on a little longer before Bernadetta manage to trip Dimitri.

"Ack. It seem I lost this time." Dimitri said as he was panting from exhaustion from trying to hit the speedy Lance Dancer.

"O-oh dear! Are you okay?! That sounded like it hurted." Bernadetta ask as use the wooden lance to support herself to not fall over.

She spent most of the fight trying to wear Dimitri down then fight him as he was FAR above her in strengths, but thankfully, she was faster.

"I'm fine Bernadetta. Just a little tire is all." Dimitri said as he sat up from the ground, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

""That a relief. I was worry I may have hurt you without meaning too." Bernadetta said with a sigh as she sat down next to Dimitri to regain her breath. Dimitri gave a small chuckle as he found Bernadette kindness sweet.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm a lot tougher then I appear. So you don't have to worry about such a thing. But on a more important note, what would that win make again?" Dimitri said as he look toward Dedue, who knew was keeping score for them.

"It 34 to 22 with his Highness in the lead by 12." Dedue said as he gave them the score.

"Ah I see. Thank you Dedue for keeping score. I tend to forget in the moment of fun." Dimitri said with a sheepish smile.

"It no trouble your Highness. I'm more then happy to keep track of you and Lady Bernadetta scores." Dedue said happily.

"Lady?" Bernadetta ask with a head tilt.

"Ah. Sorry for the title. But as you seem to be growing more and more friendly with his Highness, I figure at this point you two could be seen as best friends. So I call you Lady without thinking. I apologizes for the discomfort." Dedue explain as he gave a bow at the end to show how ashamed of himself he was.

"O-oh don't worry about calling Bernie lady! I was curious is all!" Bernadetta said quickly as she didn't mean to make Dedue feel guilty.

Dimitri had to hold in his laughter as he saw the two interaction and how awkward they are.

"It find Dedue. While I agree it polite to treat a lady well, but Bernadetta is a close friend. We can drop the formal titles." Dimitri said with a soft smile as he yawn.

"Hmm? Are you tire Dimitri?" Bernadetta ask as she notice how tire Dimitri eyes look.

"Oh. S-sorry. I've been having trouble sleeping as of late. But it nothing you should worry about. I'm sure I can work through it. But I think that spar made me use the rest of my energy." Dimitri said as he try to reassure Bernadetta that nothing was wrong as he yawn once again.

"That not good Dimitri! You need to rest to be able to do what you need to do. You should take a quick nap for now and get more rest later." Bernadette suggest to Dimitri as the wind was picking up a little as it made the tree rustle a little, which sounded like a soft lullaby to the tire Prince.

"I don't know Bernadetta. I'm sure I can just, muscle through it like always." Dimitri said with a small smile that look a little nervous.

"That not good or healthy Dimitri. You need rest. Here. Lean back on the grass." Bernadetta said as she lean pull Dimitri to lay on his back and his head on her lap.

Dedue watch this silently as wanted to see where this goes as he was pretty sure his Highness never let anyone easily drag him down like this.

"Okay okay Bernadetta. I'll lay down a for a minute. But I won't be falling asleep so easily." Dimitri said as he comply to his friend wishes and lay his head on her lap.

"That okay. Just a little rest will do you good." Bernadetta said kindly as she started to massage Dimitri hair softly and then hum a little song.

Dimitri eyes suddenly felt heaver all of sudden.

He didn't knew why, but the way Bernadette massage his hair was soothing and her voice was soft, acting like a small song being play by the wind.

'Maybe, closing my eyes to enjoy this wouldn't hurt for a bit.' Dimitri thought to himself as he close his eyes.

Light snores could be heard from the now sleeping Prince.

Bernadetta giggle a little at how Dimitri fell for that so easily.

"I haven't seen anyone lull his Highness to sleep so easily before. How did you do it?" Dedue ask as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh that easy. I learn from my Uncle. He use to do the same to me when I have trouble sleeping. He always stated that so as long the person hair get massages with a soft touch and you sing softly, then anyone would fall asleep on your lap." Bernadetta whisper to not wake up the sleeping Prince.

Dedue nodded and note that info away in case he could use it too.

"I'll leave his Highness to you then. I'll close the field training ground to let him rest. It been a while since he slept peacefully and he needs this." Dedue said, making Bernadetta nod i understanding.

"I'll stay here for as long as you need. You should also get rest too. I don't think I saw you eat this morning." Bernadetta said softly.

"Don't worry Lady Bernadetta. I have eaten before everyone arrive. I just had busniess to take care of. I'll leave his Highness to you." Dedue said as he went to the entrance to the field.

Bernadetta smile softly as Dedue retreating form.

"He so kind. He like a big teddy bear." Bernadetta said to herself as she keep humming and massaging Dimitri hair.

Later Dimitri will wake up in her lap and be embarrass beyond words.

He would apologize and sworn to never let it happen again.

Bernadetta reassure him that it was nothing to apologize for, as he already did so much for her, she was happy to not only repay the favor, but also help.

The two talk a little and Bernadetta offer to help him sleep again if he feels like it before they part ways.

Bernadetta went to her room and stay the rest of the day in there like always.

Dedue had decided to retire a little early to let Dimitri think as he was clearly in thought.

Dimitri on the other hand, was curious.

Usually, when he close his eyes, he would always see and heard the voices of the hunted. But for once, he sleep rather peacefully.

It was as if the ghosts had been push away by a gentle force.

He felt more energy from sleep since he could remember.

Dimitri wonder if perhaps Bernadetta was the reason for it the sudden peace.

He shook his head and thought maybe he just got a lucky break this one time and went to his quarters to sleep.

Dimitri got ready for bed and started to mess with his hair before stopping. He recall how Bernadetta mess with his hair to make him sleep. He did enjoy it as it made him felt safe and soothe him to sleep.

He smile softly to himself as he though of her. He went to his bed and pull the covers over himself and drafted away to dream land.

But before he fell asleep, his mind was fill with the 'Dancer Bernie' as the school call her.

That night, for the first time in forever, he wasn't hunted by nightmares of the ghosts that hunted him.

That night, he dream of a certain purple hair girl and spending time together in town.

And that following morning, he felt the most refresh he ever felt in his life.

**And done!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had a lot fun making it.**

**I really enjoy how I wrote this for Bernadetta and Dimitri to interact, but also show how their relationship can be. **

**I know I may have wrote the two a little OOC for a moment, but I wanted this chapter to be sweet and stay in line to the story a bit.**

**Bernadetta is a sweetheart and Dimitri always strike me as someone who didn't get sleep much even before the time skip. So I wanted to mess with that for a bit.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this.**

**Bye bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry for missing best girl birthday, I was so busy that I could barely stay awake for anything. So, here my next chapter to not only make up for the miss birthday, but here it is.**

**It not much, but I hope you enjoy this as I did my best to get this out to you before my exhaustion took over. **

**Anyway, enjoy and hope I get my muse back before new years.**

**(Me in the New years. It never came back. I'm just in the good mood cause Bernie place six in Voting poll and is the Three place Heroine. I fist pump so hard my arm almost dislocated. I hope the next one she wins so we can have her in Fire Emblem Heroes. So, if it come around again the future, vote so we can have Bernie in the game.)**

**Anyway, Let get this party started!**

Bernadetta was eating her dinner with Alois and Byleth as they talk about this month mission.

Apparently they will have to help escort a certain individual through the Alliance territory to help delivery medication to someone.

"I wonder why we've been assign to this task? Wouldn't it been better to let the Golden Deer handle it." Bernadetta said as she took a bite out of her cake.

"It would have fall down to them in normal circumstance, but Lady Rhea thought it be batter to have the class with the most members for this mission. Since this may be a bit more dangerous then the others missions then before. Even Catherine, Shamir and I are going along with your class. It make sense though, Judith is friend to the Church and well accquent to Claude if I recall correctly." Alois explain as he took a sip from his cup.

"Which exactly why I want to come along." Claude said as he suddenly appear next to Bernadetta, making her jump in fright.

"Whoops. Sorry Bern. I was so looking for Teach all over that as soon as I seen him, I rush over without thinking." Claude said sheepishly.

"I-it fine." Bernadetta breath out as she try to regain her breathing.

"Anyway, I know House Leaders aren't normally allow to go along with others houses missions unless they have been given permission from all three houses Professors. I already got permission from Hanneman and Manuela, but I need you to agree as well." Claude said as he look Byleth in the eyes.

"You seem determine to come along. Why are you so focus on coming with us?" Byleth ask with his arms cross.

"Judith is a very close to me. She basically a second mother to me. If she is sick and this mendicant can help her, I want to be there to make sure she gets it. Not that I doubt your abilities Teach. But I can't rest easy knowing someone I care about is ill." Claude said seriously.

Byleth thought about it for a moment.

"I'm sorry Claude. But I shouldn't let you get involve in this mission. You could be clouded by your emotions and lead us to trouble." Byleth said seriously.

"I know. I'm aware that could be an issue, but I swear to put the class first and not get in your way. I won't even join the fight and guard the cargo if that give you sound of mind." Claude push, trying to get his request through the Ashen Demon.

"I'm sorry Claude. I don't think it be the best idea to take you with us." Byleth said finally.

Claude look heartbroken, but he shallow and was about to apologize for interrupting them, but stop as Bernadetta spoke up.

"I-I think he should come with us Professor." Bernadetta said, making the two look at her.

"And why that Bernadetta?" Byleth ask, eyes soften a little when he look at her, but staying serious.

"Well, he a very good archer for one. He also good with a sword and very skill with Authority, leading his Battalions with good tactics. He also know the territory better then anyone I would assume. So he could scout and help make counters for any traps that may be lay for us." Bernadetta explain as she counted with her fingers of what Claude could do to help the group.

"He also have a deep connection to Judith. Which means out of everyone, he will be the most serious about the mission. He won't fail no matter what." Bernadetta finish with a small smile.

Byleth thought about it.

"She make a good point Professor. It be nice to have an extra hand if anything happen and since Claude is know for his brilliant mind, it would be helpful to have someone like him if anything happen." Alois added his two gold in.

Claude was praying to Sothis, who felt someone in need of help, for the Professor to accept.

_**"Oh come now. It better to have him with you then leaving him alone. He been honest for the first time since we've met him and he may do something increablidy reckless to make sure we complete it if we leave him behind. Better to keep him close and have him help."** _Sothis said to Byleth as she felt a strong urge to help the boy for some reason.

Byleth sigh and then answer.

"Claude. This is going against all I was taught. But I will let you come with us under the condition that you will be pair with Bernadetta the whole mission and will not leave her side. I trust having both archers in the back will keep you out of trouble." Byleth said with a narrow stare.

"Yes. I agree to that term. I'll make sure your little Bernie stay safe Teach." Claude said happily.

"You better. Otherwise, your dead to me." Byleth said with a dark glare, making the teens, as well as everyone who can see his face, jump in fright.

"Yes Teach! I'll keep Bernadetta safe. She'll be so safe, that even Dedue will be surprise by my defense." Claude said with sweat going down his face and he hug Bernadetta close to prove his point.

Said girl gave a small 'yelp' in surprise.

"Good. I'll need to inform Rhea about the changes, so I'll excuse myself here. Enjoy your meals." Byleth said as he got up from the table, lean over the table pat Bernadetta head, and then walk off.

Once he was out of sight, Claude release the breath he was holding as Alois laugh.

"Sorry about that. Ever since the Professor gotten Young Marianne in his class, he been very protective of the two." Alois chuckle as he ate more.

"It true. The Professor keep us pair up when we go to battle. He clam it to keep the Dancer with a healer to make sure I stay in the best conditions through the fight, but we both know it to keep an easier eyes on us together." Bernadetta giggle a little as she recall how awkward the first team-up with Marianne was.

"Yeah. It seem Marianne being in Teach class was the best choice after all. I've notice there been more light in her eyes now." Claude chuckle as he remember when the two started working together.

The two couldn't really say two words together and stuck with 'Good' and 'dodge' for most of the fight. But after a few tries, and realizing that the Professor is going to keep pairing them up, they try to talk to each other a bit.

If you were to ask the Professor, who make it a habit to observer his students 'Support conversation' somehow, he will tell you it by far the most cutest thing he ever seen.

But now they are at B rank and are pretty conformable with each other.

And thanks to their time together and being each other support, the two are slowly breaking out of their shells little by little.

The two have sisters like bonds and their teamwork is even more amazing.

But that for another time.

"Heh. Hilda a little jealous that someone else manage to do what she trying to a little better. But she happy regardless." Claude said as he recall how shock Hilda was when she heard Marianne gave a little laugh at her jokes.

Hilda couldn't stop gushing at how cute it sounded.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to steal Marianne time!" Bernadetta cried a little, thinking Hilda may be a little mad at her.

"It okay Bern, I was just joking! Hilda love you as much as she love Marianne. And that speaks volumes." Claude said as he patted Bernadetta arm to calm her down with a chuckle.

"O-oh. S-sorry, I didn't want her to be mad at me." Bernadetta said with a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't worry about that young Bernadetta. You've been a good friend to Marianne and Hilda as far I can see. I see little doubt for them hate you. Anyway, I've finish eating, so I'll be heading toward the training ground. Catherine wants to train her Brawling skill today and ask me to help. Have a good day you two." Alois said as he got up, lean over and patted Bernadetta head, grab the plate the professor left behind and walk away.

Bernadetta face flush as this happen twice in the row and everyone was now giving her an amuse expression before going back to eating.

'Man. I see why the Professor is so protective of her. She like a little bunny surrounded by Lions and Eagles.' Claude thought as he could understand Byleth a little better now. As he thought that, he realize this may be the best time ask her why the Professor and the Smiling Knight march up to her home with looks that could kill.

"Hey Bern, I know this is sudden, but can you answer an question I have?" Claude started.

"O-oh? I don't mind." Bernadetta said nearvoulsy.

"Thank you. A while back, Teach and Alois left for a couple of days with Teach old mercenaries group. They look ready to kill as well." Claude ask as kindly as possible and had to fight off the memory of the Mercenaries Byleth had pull to work with Bernadetta.

He assign them to protect her and they now see her as the group child. If Bernadetta was in danger in any kind, Sothis help the unlucky thing that threaten her.

Then add on Marianne being Bernadetta adjutant, well, let say if anyone make them cry, they will never find the body.

"O-oh! U-um, well, that a h-hard one t-to answer. I-I told Professor about my past and my old home life. After I was done and cry onto his shoulder, he told me to rest and don't worry about my father. He promise he will never hurt me again so as long he breath. He then storm off." Bernadetta answer with a little voice as she wasn't sure she should answer, but Claude had been kind to her and avoid pranking her. So the least she could do is be honest with him.

"I see. What did your father do to warrant the Ashen Demon and the Smiling Knight wrath? It next to impossible to make them mad." Claude ask with a frown, not likling where this was going.

Bernadetta grimace and made a motion for Claude to lean down, which he did, and started to whisper what her father did.

How he train her to be a perfect wife.

How he tie her to a chair.

How any 'commoner' friends she met and made friend with would either die or be beaten to near death.

She explain in a way that wasn't much, but hold a lot of meaning.

When she pull back and sniffle, she was suddenly pull into a hug to Claude chest.

"H-huh!?" Bernadetta said in shock as she didn't expect Claude of all people to react like this.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. By your own father no least. That explain why the two are so protective of you." Claude said softly.

His mind went to Lysithea and how she had a lot of darkness in her eyes.

It lighter now thanks to Professor Hanneman, Nickname Professor Grandpa by the students for his kindness and wisdom when not talking about Crestest, and the two have been working together closer now.

He didn't know the reason for the sudden change in Lysithea beahavor, but Hanneman have his trust now.

Hell, he even let his study his Crest as thanks.

Anyway, he getting sidetrack in his memories.

But with Lysithea dark past he yet unravel, he can understand not everyone had a good family or home life.

He may not been the most like growing up, but his family were loving, strong and supportive. He was truly bless to have them.

But not everyone was so lucky.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me about something so painful. How about I get you some cake as sorry. Nothing beat sweets after a rough day yeah?" Claude said as he let Bernadetta go and gave her a wink.

"Really!? I would love that!" Bernadetta said happily, getting excited over sweets.

Claude chuckle as he thought Bernadetta was just the cutest when she happy.

'This what most it feel like to have a sister. I understand now Tech. You have a kind heart. I'll keep her safe when your not around. I promise.' Claude thought as he got up.

"Wait here a moment. I'll score us a few cakes. Then we can enjoy ourselves." Claude said as started to walk away.

"T-thank you!" Bernadetta said happily.

Claude just wave her thanks away and kept going.

"Now, how am I going to troll the cake lady for those cakes? Heh, I can always _poison _the cake and take them." Claude chuckle to himself.

_**"Claude and Bernadetta reach C support. Interesting combinations. Byleth will love to hear about this." **_Sothis giggle to herself as she follow after the Professor to tell him of the latest 'Support'.

He will be amuse to say the least.

But, while everyone was enjoying the peaceful moment, they didn't know of the problem about to present themselves soon.

Bernadetta and co will have a long day when the mission finally roll around.

And the Dancer will calm the Beast and gain more fans.

Like I said a long day.

_**"Phooey! That just make lot more fun! Just let the flow time show you the events and enjoy it. It will be fun to see how it ends."** S_othis says with a grin as was in Byleth range now.

**And done.**

**I know it was much, but this chapter I wanted to try and establish how this story, while mostly a crack like story, is a serious one with actual plot and the likes.**

**And built a bit more background on how it different from the main one. **

**Now, here some question before I end this.**

**Should I make a 'Support' for Bernadetta and Marianne from C to A? And if yes, what should be the main focus of it should be?**

**Should I make Claude a potential Love interest or just a brother figure. **

**And lastly, should I have Byleth S-support Rhea or Sothis? (I'm guilty of marring the two on my first Church and second Black Eagles playthrough. Catherine on my third in the Golden Deers and Hilda in the Blue Lions.)**


End file.
